


Parting is So

by Powrhug



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-15
Updated: 2012-05-15
Packaged: 2017-11-05 10:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Powrhug/pseuds/Powrhug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble, 100 words of letting go</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parting is So

It felt like the first time, even though it was the last. With trembling, unsure hands and searching mouths. Eyes not quite meeting as bodies moved in practiced, been-there-before rhythm. Bodies responding out of rote even as hearts were already elsewhere. 

"It's okay." Danny said after, more to himself than to Steve. And even though he knew, Steve nodded anyway as he turned to swing his legs down to the floor. 

Danny busied himself setting the alarm, rearranging his watch, his wallet, his world as Steve moved to the door. 

He hoped Steve wouldn't turn around. 

And Steve didn't disappoint.

 


End file.
